Togther
by Inari Adachi
Summary: When Inari and Angel show up makarov askes them to take a few members with them on a job and things get complicated but can they stop the world being run by Demons
1. Chapter 1

Inari walked on with angel following they were tried but they knew they couldn't stop they came to magnolia a place where the guild fairy tail rested.

The guild door swung open they walked in the boy was wearing a scarf that covered half of his face "huh who are they" Lucy curiously asked Ezra who was sitting beside her drink tea she slowly put down her cup "the girl is Angel and the boy Inari they work for the magic council it's kind of like there guild they do jobs and get paid like us there said to be able to beat Zeref so the magic council decide they have to keep an eye on them. They once really helped us so we decided that they needed payment so we give them resources if they ever need them they don't really come here " Ezra replied smiling remembering what happened "oh I see" Lucy turned back towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel walked up to the counter Inari sat at an empty table waiting Angel seemed to be a lot more conversational.

"What would you like do you want soup" Lisanna asked she was happy to see Angel she smiled

"Well no but thanks for asking is master in" Angel asked with a hint of urgent in her voice

Lisanna shook her head "but he will be back soon you can wait here have some soup" she gave Angel a bowl of soup Angel walked back to the table and told Inari he nodded Angel began to eat when BANG the door burst open "WERE BACK" Natsu and Happy shouted Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Carla and Panther Lily followed all looking reasonable tried.

"Shut up flame brain I'm sure we can all see that" shouted Gray who was sitting in his shorts by a table with Juvia admiring him.

"Well brain freeze ..."started Natsu who was then cut off by Ezra "Shut the both of you" Ezra shouted which was followed by a deadly stare making Gray and Natsu shake with fear. Natsu then noticed Angel and Inari. Wendy and Carla walked up to Lucy "who are they new members or something" Lucy quickly explained all she knew Gajeel walked up to them to listen Laxus walked up to the counter and sat down with Freed, Evergreen and Brickslow quietly talking about the job and the two strangers. There was an odd silence in the guild but was soon broken by Natsu and happy who had walked up to the table Inari and Angel were sitting at.

"You don't ever speak Inari why not huh" Natsu said rising his finger accusingly at him despite this Inari acted had if Natsu wasn't even there Angel looked at him

"Hmm you must be Natsu huh and the blue cat happy you are the pink haired dragon slayer aren't you well if you have any question you can just ask me" Angel continued eating

"Well you're said to be so strong so why don't you fight me" Natsu asked with an evil smile everyone turned towards them surprised about Natsu's challenge.

"Well fire head was getting very overconfident for a while time for him to get ruined" gray smiled

Lucy looked shocked "what did he say"

Wendy looked worried "There not really going to fight"

Carla shook her head "Natsu really isn't the brightest light is he"

Angel thought about this "sure" she began getting out of her chair "STOP THIS" master had returned Angel nodded then her, Inari and master walked into an empty room. "That was so close" Natsu moaned "matters I mean you were so close to having your beating out of you" Happy pointed out "WHAT" Natsu said "you saying I can't beat her".

"The magic council told me that there have been that there have been strange sightings of Demons and they said they have some people investigating I guess you're on this case huh" master said

Angel and Inari nodded "Yes we have been called to check out a town were demon sightings have been reported the most"

Master nodded "well actually the magic council came to a conclusion that Fairy Tail should come with you I know you two hate working with other people but I had absolutely no say in this so please don't get angry here or with me but I'm sure can understand"

"What" Angel looked furious "Why, No the Magic council..."

Inari grabbed her shoulder "It doesn't matter" he spoke softly but with a lot of authority "hey could you pick who you see fit to come with us please be quick" Inari and Angel left the room

 _ **~Small time skip~**_

Natsu, Happy, Ezra, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lucy and Gray stood in the room as master explained everything he knew "we understand" Ezra said the rest nodded


End file.
